Aurora
Aurora is a recurring character who appears in the second half of Lion Guard Adventures: Journey to the Tree of Life. ''She is a young lioness who lives at the Tree of Life, and later becomes a member of the Night Pride. Background Early Life Aurora was born in another land far from the Tree of Life. She was the runt of her litter of four, and the only one to come out with pure white fur and different colored eyes. Because of this, she was teased not only by her three siblings, but also other members of her pride, and was eventually chased out of her homeland. After running for what seemed like forever to her, Aurora stumbled across the Mountain Pass and passed out from exhaustion. She was found by a young Princess Rani and her friend Asim, who then alerted the Night Pride about the young lioness cub and brought her to the Tree of Life. After explaining her situation to Queen Janna, Aurora was welcomed to the Tree of Life. She quickly made friends with Janna's young grandson, Baliyo, and they would play together as much as they could. When Aurora got a little older, she became the caretaker of Ashi and Dhariya (the cubs of Surak and Nirmala) and an aid to an elderly Queen Janna, while Rani, Asim, and Baliyo were made members of the Night Pride. Personality Aurora is soft-spoken and often comes across as shy when meeting new animals. She has a playful side, which comes out often when's she with Ashi and Dhariya (who call her Auntie Aurora). She's also very respectful to the royal family of the Tree of Life, which leads her to hide her true feelings towards Baliyo. Aurora was also very close to Queen Janna, and was heartbroken when she passed away. After being named a member of the Night Pride and given it's mark by Queen Janna, Aurora soon found some self-confidence and took her new duty seriously. She wasn't afraid to bare her fangs and claws against predators who threatened her home. Aurora also seemed to be a bit more bold in her feelings for Baliyo as she nuzzled him affectionately after Makucha's Army was sent away from the Tree of Life by Kion's newly mastered Roar. When the Night Pride saw the Lion Guard (and a few friends) off on their journey home, Baliyo returned the affectionate nuzzle and it's strongly hinted they started a relationship afterwords. Physical Appearance Being born the runt of her litter, Aurora was smaller than the rest of her pridemates, and was always the last to eat. Even after being welcomed to the Tree of Life, Aurora was smaller in size of a normal cub. She has pure white fur, a pale grey muzzle and underbelly, a dark grey nose and dark grey tuft of fur on the end of her tail. Her most distinguishable feature is her Heterochromia Iridum, or two different colored eyes. Her right eye is green and her left eye is blue. In her last moments, Queen Janna gifted Aurora with the Mark of the Night Pride, which appears grey against her white fur. Role in Series Aurora is a recurring character that debuts in season three of ''Lion Guard Adventures. ''At first she's an aid to an elderly Queen Janna and babysitter to the young cubs of Surak and Nirmala, but she later becomes a member of the Night Pride under leadership of Queen Rani. Aurora is also the love interest of Baliyo. Season Three-A: Journey to the Tree of Life Epilogue Relationships Family Romantic Baliyo Friends Queen Janna Rani Asim Surak and Nirmala Ashi and Dhariya Makini The Lion Guard Gallery Baliyo and Aurora.jpg|Aurora with her crush Baliyo in ''Poa the Destroyer Trivia * Her name means "Dawn" in Latin. ** She is the only member of the Night Pride who's name isn't of Hindu or Arabic origin. * Aurora is the third character in the series to have colorless paws (the first being Nala, and second being Asim). * She is the second white lion seen in the series (the first being Nyota's biological father, King Ushar) ** However, unlike Ushar, Auroa doesn't have different colored markings around her eyes. * She is the youngest member of the Night Pride. Category:Mina's OCs Category:The Lion Guard OCs